Time
by Queen Lexi
Summary: Mukuro gets home late one night. Slightly AU Slight OOC 6927 M-rated stand-alone epilogue up.
1. Time

**Time**

"I'll call you later, Chikusa," I said as I approached the door to my apartment. I fished the keys up when I put my phone back in my pocket and set them into the keyhole. To my surprise the lock didn't click when I turned the piece of metal. The door was unlocked, and I frowned. This either meant that someone had broken into my home, or my inmate had been careless enough to think he was safe with it open for anyone to walk right in. But I felt no hostile aura, and everything seemed normal on the inside as I stepped into the hall. With a sigh I unbuttoned my cloak and kicked off my boots.

The house was unnecessarily warm again, but since I knew that the other one living here hated the cold I forgave him. Speaking of said person… "Tsu?" He wasn't in the living room, or the bedroom (which surprised me, since that's usually where he was when I came home at this hour). Maybe he was doing some work or assignment in the office?

That's probably it, and I turn around in the dimly lit corridor to hurriedly inspect the working area, but on my way I passed the doorway to the kitchen, and heard light snores. I sighed in relief and peeked in at the brunette sleeping with his head laid upon his arms by the table. A glass stood next to him, and it was still half filled with red wine. The bottle on the table told me it was an Italian wine, most likely sent by one of the many families wishing him a happy birthday a few weeks ago. The brown bangs were falling into his eyes, and I gently brushed them behind his ear as much as I could. He snorted in his sleep and I couldn't help but to chuckle at him, he did the same when he was awake.

I took the high glass off the table and sniffed the red liquid. It smelled nice, and I allowed myself a zip. It was sweet, a little too much so for my taste. But the aftertaste was much more sour and bitter, and since I decided I liked it I kept the glass as I looked around the kitchen for any kind of food being left for me, and found onigiri with tuna in the fridge. Onigiri and wine certainly is an odd combination, but I couldn't care less as I was as hungry as a wolf after a long day of work. Besides, Tsuna made these for me, and I was not about to let them or the expensive wine go to waste.

I sat down opposite of the sleeping Japanese, unwrapping the plastic cover from the sticky rise. More often than not Tsuna had prepared some kind of snack for me as I usually come home late, after he had already gone to bed. He always insists that I should wake him up when I sneak into bed with him after he has fallen asleep, but his peaceful face puts me at ease, and I can fall into slumber in minutes. The stress caused by my hectic hours of work seemed to vanish into thin air whenever Tsuna was near. He had that effect on most people, whether they were his friends, acquaintances or strangers. I like that about him, even though his naivety and clumsiness is the reason I'm going to die ten years to early.

His other guardians, minus the lonesome cloud guardian who couldn't really be bothered to worry about him, and Ryohei who is to much an idiot to know worry, felt the same way. I am sure Gokudera's lifetime has already been cut in half. The loyal right-hand man was a busybody, and he always caused more trouble than there was from the beginning thanks to his hot temper and explosive weapons. Though he had been getting better since they entered high school, he was finally starting to control his raging hormones to become a proper servant of the future mafia boss.

I looked at Tsuna's sleeping face, and saw the ring which symbolized his lineage set on the chain around his neck. I glared at it, the colourful stones mocking me.

I hate the mafia. I hate it with burning passion. Before I entered my last year in middle school I had lead an ordinary, although lonely, life. What I considered happiness back then was to have a target to practice my mastery skills of pranking on, or to get one of those expensive earrings I had been saving for months to buy. My days consisted of going to school (although I slept or daydreamed through most classes), going home and doing whatever I felt like. I played games with Chikusa and Ken whenever I had the time, and refused M.M. and other girls' invitations to dates and confessions. My life had been a completely normal one (with the exception that I was just slightly mentally disturbed, but that doesn't matter). But that changed when I by chance met Tsuna and his infant home tutor.

The Vongola tenth generation boss had been in one of his fights with his dying will, and even though I had nothing to do with it I unconsciously helped him out. I learnt how to handle naginata as a child, and I consider myself very prominent in using them, but that did not catch the arcobaleno's interest. The fact that I could without problem see through the enemies' illusions did though. I have always been blind on my deformed red right eye, but as soon as I was faced with the life threatening situation with the powerful illusionist from a European family I had been able to see clearly with it. The hitman's theory was that it had triggered the flow of mist flames in my eye, but I didn't think it was that simple. Ever since then unknown memories has been flowing into my mind. They were not my own, but I still felt like they were so painfully familiar they couldn't be anything but. The horrible visions of burning bodies, horrified screams and the memories of crushing pain had me waking up in cold sweat even now, almost ten years after I started having those agonizing dreams.

Ten years. That's how long I've known my lover and closest friend. Of course I didn't like him at first, for throwing me into this violent and blood stained world, even if he had rather had me living in blissful ignorance of his very existence. Almost immediately after my awakened illusionary powers I had been taken in as an apprentice with the mist arcobaleno Viper (or Mammon, as he wished to be called), and I was taught the basics of the art of illusionary. My talent was blatantly obvious to him though, so he soon left me on my own as he had little things he could teach me. The unknown realities of my memories gave me the ability to develop my almost magical powers in a short time, and by the age of 19 I had created a name of my own in the world of the mafia. That was four years ago, and nine since I became the tenth generation guardian of mist.

I was asked to be the guardian for the ring conflict, but I couldn't be bothered by it. Not until Tsuna came and talked to me personally.

"_Please Mukuro, I need your help. I can't let Xanxus have the sky ring."_

The memory of his pleading eyes were still clear in my memory, and I couldn't help but to smile every time I saw it in front of me. He had the very same expression the day he entered the same high school as me, as my junior. It was only then we started to develop an actual relation. He came to visit me in my 2nd year classroom, we had lunch together, walked home side by side and even met up on our days off. I remember one day especially, when the rain was pouring heavily and we had both been held back by a committee meeting for the school festival, and both of us had forgotten our umbrellas. We ran like our life depended on it, but both our homes were at least half an hours walk away from the educational facility, and Tsuna lost his breath quickly (he had yet to develop any impressive stamina like in his dying will mode) and we hid in a covered alleyway to catch our breath. Both of us was like soaked cats, with clothes sticking to us like second skin. He had complained grumpily on how it felt uncomfortable, and was trying his best to squeeze the water out of his cardigan. Since I lived closer to where we were I invited him to my home, and we ran there to get changed and warmed up. He had borrowed my shirt and pants, and he looked adorable (_still_ does) in my overly large shirt and pants.

Back then, if it hadn't been for my rampaging testosterone I would probably never have forced a kiss on him, as well as my (_slightly_ twisted) love confession.

"_If you don't give in to me I'll lock you up on my room, to never let you see the light of day, your precious friends or family. I'll rape you until you can't be satisfied by any other and your body will be yearning unconditionally for my touch."_

Fortunately Tsuna had seen past he harsh words and seen the true meaning behind them. He had accepted my embrace, and I made love to him for the first time. Although it had been awkward and neither of us knew what we were supposed to do we were in incomparable bliss. After that our relationship didn't become official to the rest of the tenth family until Tsuna's graduation two years later, but everyone with a brain had already had a hunch about it, due to our sudden disappearances and lingering glances. Those years had been the best in my whole life so far. Though, when I graduated high school I was brutally thrown into the underground world as a spawn for he Vongola family.

But that's not why I despise the mafia. I hate it because it's the sole reason as to why Tsuna wore agonized expressions. He had been forced into the role of the successor, it robbed him of the freedom to live his own life. Innocent little Tsuna, who was a coward, weak and academically incompetent. Sweet Tsuna, who hate violence, corruption and want nothing but for those important to him to live in peace. He doesn't cry for his own sake, so I'll make sure he has no other reason to cry at all. I'll exterminate any and all who dare come close to the family with harmful intentions, only for Tsuna's sake. I'll rule the world one day to eliminate the mafia, and make sure Tsuna earn his freedom. Tsuna's happiness is my happiness. I'm not such a good person I'd do this for anyone without anything as compensation.

_I'm selfish._

I tie Tsuna to me, physically and mentally to satisfy the hole in my heart an empty and hard childhood left in me. I make sure he won't be able to live without me, so that no one else can take my place in his heart. I love him, and I make him love me back. He probably see me as some kind of saint who loves him unconditionally. I do, as long as he repays me with the same kind of undying affection. And I have no doubt in that he will.

I don't consider us two different existences. Simply one which has split into two, and therefore we are bound to be together, in this life and the next.

"Uhg…" my train of thought was cut off when Tsuna frowned in his sleep, and panted a few panicked mumbles. I feel my expression become hard as I set down the now empty glass and lean forward. I brush my fingers across the soft, but ruffled, brown locks gently. I feel him twitch beneath my fingers, probably tortured by a nightmare. I never wake him up when he is troubled in his sleep, it's important to let the mind sort out the frightening visions in peace, even if it leaves one in despair afterwards. Nightmares are there for a reason, that's what I have learned over the years of astonishing little amounts of peaceful slumber.

But I don't have to have a bad conscience for not waking him as he wakes with a start after a few minutes, gasping and jumping in his seat. He was breathing a bit heavier than usual and his hand flew to his chest where his heart was probably racing. After a few confused seconds his brown eyes cleared somewhat and he turned to me with a sleep-induced expression. When he realize I am sitting in front of him he immediately perks up, smiling gently at me, taking the hand which was still laid next to him. "Welcome home, Mukuro," he says with relief and squeeze my fingers.

"I'm home, Tsu," I smile back, even if it probably looks more like a smirk. "Did you have a nightmare?"

He shook his head, "it wasn't, because I knew it wasn't true." The smile widened reassuringly, and I decided to accept the explanation.

"Have you been home all day?" I asked as I massaged the hand holding mine, to warm it.

"Yes. Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto and onii-san came by before, and I got some work from Italy," that last remark had me frowning. When Tsuna graduated from school he had struck a deal with the current head of the Vongola family, that he would be free from the responsibilities as a boss and live the life he wanted until he turned 25. That of course didn't mean he could just ignore the family fully, and many dangerous enemies were after him, even though he had no intention to harm them. That is the work I received from the old ninth generation boss, to guard the successor and eliminate any enemies before they even had the chance to raise their fists at us. Of course I couldn't possibly stop _all_ threats, and I cursed myself every time I let a rat slip through my net. But I'll make sure those foolish souls burn in hell. I'll hunt their reincarnations and send them into the burning abyss again and again. No one is allowed to hurt Tsuna. No one but me. But I would never, because Tsuna is part of me, and I am selfish.

He must have seen my aggravated expression, "it was just a little paperwork the ninth thought I was more suited to deal with, since I'm stationed here in Japan. Don't worry."

_I'm not worried_, is what I wanted to tell him, but the words got stuck in my mouth. My throat tightened along with my grip I had on his hand.

_Three years. We still have three years. We still have time._

_Time to change your future._

* * *

><p>The end<p>

This one-shot has been stuck in my head for a few days. I _really_ wanted to try out to make an alternative background story for Mukuro where he was not hating the mafia from early childhood. It was a challenge to try and make him in character though. I don't think I succeeded. I'd like to hear your opinion about this alternative timeline as well. If there's anyone who wants more of this universe I'll make it, but if you don't like it, I don't either. Remember, if you won't say anything, I'll just assume you like it and maybe make other AU's like this (with other pairings too)._ Fear my power as a writer everyone…_

I don't know if it should be considered 6927 even, since it's so Mukuro-centric. Sorry…


	2. Epilouge

**Time**

**Epilogue**

_It's just a dream. Everything is a dream_, I tell myself as I watch bodies fall all around me. Some have deranged faces, some have horrified expressions and all of them are crying, wailing out their pain and fear before falling lifelessly to the ground. My hands and legs are strapped down, leaving me unable to do anything. The strength in my body is gone, I can't even struggle against the metal cuffs holding me. A small child fell by my feet, coughing and crying, grabbing on to my pants, pleading for me to save her. I simply stare at her. She cries to me, saying she's scared. Scared of death. The blood ran down her face and body like water, staining her white dress and brown hair. She must have been running, her feet were bruised and covered in dirt. She manages to stand, placing her hand on mine. I want to grab it, but I can't move.

Suddenly blood splattered everywhere, everywhere but on me. The small girl's eyes turned into an empty grey, voided of life as her blood dripped from the katana stabbed though her heart. I tear my gaze away from the blood red blade, and stare into a pair of light brown eyes. Yamamoto stared back at me, a twisted smile upon his lips. He pulled back, and threw the child away before slashing his blade to clean it from the red liquid. An explosion occurred next to me, and I saw dissembled body parts landing all around me. I felt like vomiting.

Gokudera-kun appeared together with onii-san, the two of them also smiling wickedly. The stopped a few meters away from me, and Yamamoto went to them. When he reached his place next to my silver haired friend I noticed that Dino, the head of the allied Cavallone family, also stood there, together with Hibari-san. They were all covered on blood, but not their own. Mine was turning to ice from the awful scene and sickening smirks plastered on my friends faces.

"Don't worry, Tsunayoshi-kun," an oh so familiar voice whispered in my ear. I didn't have to turn my head to know who it was, "we'll take care of the dirt." Fingers brush through my hair once, and I twitch.

Mukuro walked past me, and I could see the faint glow of the flames burning from his eye. I tried to call out to him. Telling him not to go. Don't kill anymore. I scream, but my voice is so weak I can barely hear it myself. I don't even know if it's inside or outside my own head. But he stops in his track none the less, slowly turning around. What I see shocked me; his beautiful features were distorted into a horrible mask of insanity, bloodlust and emptiness. "Don't worry Tsunayoshi-kun," he rushes at me, and grab my face with a gloved, blood-soaked hand, "don't you worry."

I wake with a start, gasping for air as I snap my eyes open. It took me a few seconds to realize I was no longer staring into that terrifying world anymore, but was looking at the stove and oven in my own kitchen. I'm having a cold sweat, and my throat is dry. With my right hand over my heart, I try to stop the painful racing before looking up. Immediately I recognize the mismatched eyes staring at me. Relief washed over me when I see the usual Mukuro watching me, and I smile as I grabbed his hand which laid next to mine.

I'm so happy he's home, safe and sound. These late nights where I sit and wonder where he's gone and when he's coming home is like pure torture, and I'm sure my lifespan has decreased significantly because of the worry his unacceptably large delays have caused me. Not one day went by without me worrying about his well-being, and I found myself spacing out about it in the most inconvenient situations, like when the teacher calls me in class or someone is talking to me. Every time he comes back home to me I feel like crying tears of happiness, but he'd probably just think I'm silly if I do that, so I don't. But that doesn't stop me from showing that I'm glad he's with me again.

"Welcome home, Mukuro," I say and squeeze his fingers lightly, seeing him give me something between a smile and a smirk.

"I'm home Tsu," I love how he calls me that, "did you have a nightmare?"

A cold shiver run down my back, but I shake my head anyway, "it wasn't, because I knew it wasn't true." Indeed I knew that, but the pictures still haunted me. I didn't want to remember them, so I simply lied and smiled wider, hoping he wouldn't notice. But I'm sure he did. He wouldn't be himself if he didn't, although he asked for no further explanation so I didn't elaborate.

"Have you been home all day?" he asked as he massaged my hand.

I had to think for a few seconds, in order to recollect what I had been doing exactly before opening the bottle of wine and fallen asleep. "Yes. Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto and onii-san came by before, and I got some work from Italy," I said, and noticed a frown appear on his face. He must be thinking about the promise I made with the Ninth. It had been about an import of old weaponry from Italy which had been sent to the science team in Japan for analysis, and I had to sign the order of delivery and a few other things. It was nothing serious, but it needed the sign of a higher up, and since it would take time to send back to Italy it was simply sent to me.

Seeing him upset upsets me too, so I smiled reassuringly at him, "it was just a little paperwork the Ninth thought I was more suited to deal with, since I'm stationed here in Japan. Don't worry."

For some reason, the colour drained from his face, and he looked devastated. I was about to ask what happened when his expression changed into that of determination. His heterochromatic eyes shone with an indigo light, probably coming from the mist flames coursing through his body. He brings my hand which he is holding up to his mouth, and kiss my skin gently, all the while looking at me through lowered eyelashes. A spike of electricity run through me and I'm sure he could see the blush appearing on my cheeks. No matter how long we've been together or how many perverted things we do together I can't seem to get used to it, since I'm still blushing like a school girl whenever we are the least bit intimate.

He continue to kiss my hand. First he plant kisses all over the upper side before he moves to my palm. His lips are really soft against my skin, and it feels incredibly good. Then he kiss my fingers, the bottom at first before moving upwards. He gently bite down on the top of my index finger before running his tongue between his teeth to lick where he just bit. Instinctively I want to pull away and hide in embarrassment of the fact that I'm getting excited from this kind of simulation, but I stay put, wondering what he will do next. By pure accident I let a small moan slip past my vocal cords when he takes one of my fingers into his mouth and suck. He seems to be enjoying it as he has closed his eyes and is stroking my lower arm and wrist with feather light touches. I swallow again, unaware of that my throat had gone dry.

He release my finger and instead looks at me, smirking. "Tell me Tsu," there he goes, talking in that unlawfully sexy voice, "did you miss me today?"

I wriggle in my seat, "yes…"

"Did you think about me all day?" he asked as he slip out of his seat to stand behind me.

"Yes…" I was about to turn my head when he set his palms on either side of me on the table, leaning close to my ear.

"What exactly did you think about, Tsu?" his hot breath fanned over my ear, and it made butterflies flutter in my stomach and my lower regions to tingle.

"You?" I said, looking down at his hands.

He chuckled deeply, "so I see." He gave my ear a long, tantalising lick. "What did you make me do in your fantasies then, Tsu?" my goddess, I swear he'll have me down on the floor in a boneless heap if he continues speaking like that.

"Mukuro…" I turn my head, capturing his lips with my own in a sweet kiss. He raise his eyebrow at me at first before he relax his expression and kiss me back with favour. He starts forcing my lips to open, but I let him in without much fight and he eagerly rub against the roof of my mouth and my own appendage. This man is an amazing kisser. He's not all slushy nor is he persistent in dominating every single make out (even if he usually is given that position), and even though I've had little other experience I would never think of anyone else as better, because no other could make me feel these kind of things with such simple touches.

Mukuro release my mouth, and I notice his long hair falling over his shoulder. I grab the midnight locks and pull him down again, kissing his lips first before moving on to caress his jaw, cheeks, forehead and nose. He sighs heavily at my administrations, humming in a pleased tone. My other hand which isn't holding him down moves to undo his tie and top buttons of his shirt. My mouth moves to kiss and lick on his newly exposed skin, making him groan. I know his neck is his weak spot, so I find the fading mark of a love bite I left a few days ago and latch my lips over it, biting and sucking to enhance the bleak purple bruise. I feel the vibration as he hums again and starts to breath just a tiny bit faster. I release his ponytail and immediately he pulls away, my lips making a popping sound as I was still sucking upon his neck.

"I believe I asked you about what you have been fantasizing about, Tsu," he mumbled, "tell me, and I'll make you feel better than any fantasy could ever do."

I sigh dreamily before leaning my head back against his chest. "I was thinking…" I hesitated, it felt embarrassing, even though he's asked me to request whatever I've wanted from him a million times, "that you're really good with your mouth…"

The satisfied smirk was evident, and I'm sure he's not going to let me forget what I said for quite a while(if ever). Without asking, he turns my chair quickly, almost making me fall off, but I regain my balance just in time to see him getting down on his knees in front of me, watching me with hungry eyes. His hands move up my legs and pull my shirt up to caress my stomach. My breath is getting heavier with every exhale, every touch heating my skin further. A pathetic whimper escape me when his fingers brush over my nipples. He chuckles fondly before leaning in to place his wet lips by the edge of my ribcage. He slowly kiss his way up, leaving a moist trail in his wake. Soon he's ravaging my throat, making me yelp out as he nips with his teeth.

My legs were nudged apart, and I moaned from the painful feeling of my already tight pants pressing down onto my erection. He settles his body in between my legs while reaching up to kiss me again, and I gladly accept the contact. I squeeze his abdomen with my thighs and wiggle against him, trying to convey the message that I'm getting impatient. I feel his lips curl as he's still kissing me, and I grumble a little at him. But any displeasure leaves me when he roughly twist my nipples and bit my bottom lip. Treatment which would have only seemed cruel with anyone else is so different when he's doing it, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Tsu, what do you want me to do?" he asked when out lips separated with a slick popping sound.

I whine at him, because he's just teasing me dammit, and place my hands on his shoulders. I pull him closer again and whisper into his ear; "I-I want you to suck me…" My voice came out as much more wavering than I had intended it to, but Mukuro didn't seem to mind as he gave my ear a kiss of obedience and sank down to come at the same level as my stomach. My breathing intensified when his hands went to my zipper, and I groaned when it came undone. He pulled down my pants to expose my underwear, but didn't remove them. I wiggled impatiently and slid forward on the chair to get him to _hurry the fuck up_. He chuckled and gabbed my hips, keeping them still as he set his mouth by the hem of my boxers.

"Mukuro…" I said, combing my fingers through his hair, my excitement rising as he kiss all over my stomach. His hands are massaging my lower back and thighs, and it feels wonderful. He's always making me feel so unbelievably good, he has me moaning and writhing beneath him with mere strokes against my skin.

I can barely hold my eyes open when he remove my underwear and runs a taunting finger along my erection. A weak whimper has him smiling as I shudder, squeezing my legs around his ribcage. I try to tug at his head, but he simply shakes it instead, "patience, _my dear Tsunayoshi-kun_~."

"I-I hate you somet—_oh,_" my words were interrupted by his other hand grabbing my balls and giving them a squeeze. I had to grab his shoulder to keep myself somewhat down to earth when he also started pumping my member, my toes curling. I bit my lip and rolled my head back again, savouring the enticing touches. A particularly loud moan leave my lips when his thumb rubs against the slit at the very tip of my cock and his tongue run up my inner thigh. After that I can't stop.

Moans, groans and whimpers escape me against my will as he continues his administrations, both with his hands and his tongue. My hips jerk up to meet his movements, but I can't do it properly because of his arms holding me down; and it's agonizing. The feeling of incompletion makes me loose my sanity as I continue to breath out my desires over and over. My legs shiver from the enormous tension in them and my stomach is tightening with excitement. My nails scrape against his scalp and clothed shoulder, desperately trying to keep myself from going crazy, because I swear I'm going to turn into a lunatic if he doesn't get down to business soon.

"_Mukur-oh, ah…"_ I almost doubled over when he finally wrapped his mouth around my erection. My hands leave their fixed places and instead tries to claw at his back, with little success due to the shirt he's wearing. I hook my legs behind him as much as I could, pushing him closer towards me. I can hear him groan at my flimsy actions, but I didn't know where to go, it felt to good for my brain to handle it all; his saliva moistening my skin along with my precum, his hands touching me in crude ways, his tongue massaging me, his eyes looking up at me with intensity…

"Ah, ah, _Mukuro…_" I breath his name, feeling myself come dangerously close to the edge of euphoria. I'm almost afraid I will reach it and that will be the end of me.

My toes curl up so hard I almost get cramps in my feet when he dips his head down to take my entire length into his hot, moist mouth. His expert lips close tightly around me as his teeth just barely gaze the skin. His tongue swirl around my tip just right when he raise his head, and press just right as he goes down again, making me loose my breathing rhythm. I stutter in pace with my shuddering as I moan, unable to collect enough air in my lungs to release a steady sound. I garb his collar, desperate for something to hold onto as I double over him, and moan out my satisfaction at his actions. I can feel waves of pleasure building up inside me, and it's burning with need to be released. He gives a particular hard suck around me and my fingers instead tangle themselves in his midnight blue locks, forcing his head to keep me inside his mouth.

He adjust my position so that I am almost sitting on my lower back and I wonder what he's doing at such a critical time before I feel a finger probing my entrance. "_Ah!_" it was a little uncomfortable when he inserted his finger since it wasn't covered in any kind of lube, but I couldn't care less. The way his finger curl inside me and makes me squeeze it have me forgetting the pain, as I am only receiving pleasure. Soon he has a steady pace of pumping movements, and I match them with my hips as much as he allowed me to, since he was still holding on to my legs. My actions obviously please him as his eyes light up with a peculiar light, something telling me I am getting a reward for my eagerness. He purrs around my cock and I throw myself backwards again, almost making the chair tip backwards as I shudder.

"Mu-kuro…!" I cry out as I arch my back in an almost painful angle as I come hard into his mouth. This time he couldn't stop my hips from twitching upwards, and it almost make him gag, but I don't pay it any mind. I have trouble breathing properly, my lungs unable to find a proper rhythm as the intense sparks of pleasure run through my body and make my heart race with heavy contractions. The tense feeling in my stomach is slowly released, making me feel relief.

The almost convulsive grip I have on his hair loosened up and he raised his face. He smiles devilishly before leaning in to kiss me. He licks my lips and before I could think I open up to him, feeling the thick mixture of my cum and his saliva coming into my mouth. The taste is bitter, different from his, but I don't resist and swallow the liquids quickly when he break the kiss. I'm still panting, still hot and bothered. My lower half seemed to demand more as I could already feel my faithful partner preparing to stand up again.

"Did you feel good Tsu?" he asked as he grabbed my chin to tilt my face upwards. I nod. He smiles. "Then, shall we feel good together?"

I start to stand, but before I can gain any proper balance my body is hoisted up from the floor and the chair I was sitting on was kicked aside. My arms hook behind his neck to keep me steady, and I felt a hard poke against my pelvic as I was squeezed against his body. I moan in anticipation when he sets me down on top of the table, the surface cold against my butt cheeks. Without much ado I slide my hands to unbutton the shirt he was wearing, eager to feel his pale skin against mine. But before I can press my inhumanly hot chest against his I stop, seeing a small, but rather deep, wound going across his collarbone. My eyes shift up to his, and he smiles with a 'can't be helped' look.

"Does it hurt?" I ask as I lean in to lick the torn skin, making sure to leave a few love bites around it as well.

"After your expert care? How could it?" he chuckled before tapping my jaw to make me face upwards, "but let's not think about that."

He reach behind me and slowly drag his hands down my back before stroking my ass, making me let out an anticipating breath against his neck. I arch my hips backwards, trying to make him touch my behind, resulting in my face being pressed against his collarbone. One of my legs stroke encouragingly against his while I gnaw at his skin, wiggling my hips to get him to touch me more. I know he's watching me, even though I can't see his face, and it arouse me even more. To my surprise, but not so much chagrin, he push me backwards harshly, making me lay down on my back again. He smirks as his fingers rub against my ass and I moan hoarsely when he finally insert two of them into me. My back arch as he starts pumping and leans over me, pulling my shirt up before latching his mouth to my nipple and gives it a nip before licking. I could feel his hips rocking up against mine, and it reminded me of the fact that he had yet to even remove his pants.

"M-Mukuro…let's—

My words were interrupted by a third finger being inserted in me, and I threw my head back at the surprising—_but damn that feels good_—intrusion. I try to hold my wanton pants at a not too loud level, but his expert digits are making it hard, especially when he's just _almost_ grazing them against that special sweet spot. He continue to scissor and curl his fingers inside of me as I'm going crazy from the insufficiency I'm feeling inside. My own hands twirl themselves into his dark strands again as I pull his face up to mine to vent my frustration through aggressive bites at his bottom lip. He moans at my ministrations and, I don't think it was intentional, humps against the table so hard the legs make a displeased sound. I groan at him to hurry up, knowing I was more than prepared to go on, even without lube, as one of my hands travel down to his waistline to pull at the hem of his trousers.

He makes no move to stop me as I fumble with the buckle to his belt, neither did he when I insistently pulled the zipper down. I could hear the relief in his breath when I freed him entirely of the offending articles of clothing, and I felt my stomach tighten almost painfully as he stroke his erection against my thigh. A shiver run down my spine when his free hand makes a long, antagonizing slow trip from my throat down to my erection before finally settling by my hip. I kiss him with even more urgency as I start rocking my hips further against him, trying to grind myself against his hand, or even better, his cock. I seem to succeed somewhat when he jerk forward and let out a hefty groan into my mouth. I smiled in triumph before I frowned in discomfort when he removed his fingers from inside me. Had I been any less horny I would have bitten him for doing so without a little warning, but the thought didn't cross my mind as I felt the head of his member prod my entrance.

He released my lips as he thrust into me with one swift movement of his hips, filling me up to the hilt. I close my eyes at the brief pain, but even more satisfaction as I banged my fist down into the table, using it as leverage to arch my back as I moan loudly. My chest bumps into his as he hold on to me as we're both savouring the feeling of him penetrating me once more. However savouring never was our thing in bed, proved by the eager tightening of my muscles as I raise my legs to squeeze around his waist. He takes the invitation to start, and groan as he pulls out of me, only to pound into me again with force I thought would leave me with bruises in the morning. My hands are desperately searching for something to hold onto, and the only thing I find is his shoulders. I pull him down to me again, hearing his ragged breath as it fans across my ear, making my own loud moans bounce directly against his eardrum. He seemed to be enjoying it though, since he licked just behind my ear in approval.

I turn my face to his, opening my mouth to invite him to a kiss. He accepts and hurriedly shove his tongue in between my lips to battle with my own. None of us care to take notice of the excess saliva covering our lips as we continue to respond each other's movements perfectly, my hips arching downwards as he thrust against me. His hands aren't still either, they're all over me. He strokes my legs, making them quiver, press against my stomach, making it tie up in pleasurable excitement, grazing my nipples, making me moan louder. I don't know how he does it, but he does it good.

Suddenly, without any type of warning, he hits that spot which makes me feel _so fucking good_, and I throw my head back, screaming out my pleasured approval. My entire body shivers from the after effects, and for a moment I could swear I saw the gates of heaven. He continues to bump against me as I try to wrap my legs around him, but I'm prevented by him as he pulls one of my legs up to have it rest on his shoulder. I'm forced to release my hold on him and grab his arms instead, watching him groan above me. The tight bundle of excitement is again evident in my stomach, intensifying every time he thrust into me and hit my prostate, and I try to alert him on my oncoming orgasm by whining as if I was in pain. He smirk as he continues to pant, and moves his hand to run it teasingly over my cock, licking his lips. I writhe beneath him, erratically jerking my hips up against his hand and then back against his pelvic.

Beads of sweat is running down my skin when he finally grab my member to pump it, and I arch my back even more as I can feel myself approaching the edge of euphoria quickly. Even his steady, hurried pace becomes a series of uneven thrusts and grinds as we moan each other's names before kissing. With one final, simultaneous thrust and jerk of our hips I come, my body stiffening at an impossible angle as I let go of his lips to scream out my release. The white semen splatter onto out stomachs and chests, but I barely notice through the white hot pleasure blinding my senses. I wasn't even sure if Mukuro had also come before I felt his weight on top of me.

My heart was beating at a frantic pace, and I could feel his doing the same. As my breathing became calmer I wrapped my arms around him, holding him close and leaving butterfly kisses by his ear. He's so very dear to me, even if he had a bit rough and forceful tendencies both in bed and out of it. He always listen to me, never step out of line, always being by my side.

"I love you, Mukuro," I whisper in his ear before kissing it softly. At that he raise his head, engaging me in a slow, almost lazy dance of tongues. He sighs pleasantly at me, letting go of my leg to return my embrace. He pull me up into a semi-sitting position, since he's still inside me, and smirks into the lip-lock. In confusion I break the contact, looking at him tiredly when I see a mischievous spark in his eyes.

I was about to ask what he was thinking about, but my words disappeared in my throat as I gasped when he pulled my legs up around his waist. A pleasant friction caused me to sigh out before he lifted me up. I groan in discomfort and surprise when he starts walking, mouth ravaging my neck again.

"Um, Mukuro, you can't be…" I look down at him, see a lustful light and feel him swell inside me again, "h-hey, no more! I've come twice already Mukuro! I can't take any more!"

His smirk widen as we fall down onto our soft bed, with him above me again. "So it's fair that you can come twice and I only once? How cold of you Tsu," he nuzzled my neck tenderly.

"You were the one who told me to ask for what I wanted," I said with a huff.

"And you didn't take me into consideration? I must be hated," he said as he gently started grinding against me.

"Now you're just being silly," I replied, tugging at his hair to reprimand him, "you know damned well I don't."

"Humour me," he chuckled with amusement.

I growled at him, making a violent movement to turn us over, leaving me on top of him. I sat up, letting out a tiny moan as I fully sank down onto his now hard length, "I'll humour you, and make you scream my name while I'm at it."

He licked his lips in expectation, eyes lit with warm affection and excitement, "is it possible to fall in love all over again?"

* * *

><p>AN:

SO. The epilogue is finished. I like it, very much actually. Please tell me what you all think!

I'm horrible at M-rated stuff, but it's the most fun to write. This is by the way my very first full yaoi lemon 8D I need to improve… I'm doing a lot of it in the future…

I'll be starting a drabble series soon (with various KHR pairings, both yaoi, yuri and het), as well as a chaptered fic (6927). I'm also working on a few 6927, G27 and 10051 oneshots~

Thank you for reading!


End file.
